Frozen Nest
Story John: Ug. Where am I? John was in the middle of a cornfield. John: This isn’t good. What happened? I can't remember anything. I’ve got a bad feeling about this. End Scene That evening, John is meets up with Julie, who arrives on her moped, at the park. John: Thanks for coming, Julie. Julie: Sure thing. What’s up? John: I went alien earlier today, and I can’t remember anything that happened. I want you to follow me, keep tabs so I can figure this out. Whether it’s the watch malfunctioning or not. Julie: No problem. (John activates and slaps down the Omnitrix.) Big Chill: Big Chill! (Big Chill flies off) Julie: John! Where are you going? (Turns moped on and follows Big Chill.) Big Chill flies to a burger place, and starts eating the metal statue. Julie arrives, and sees this. Julie: Okay, something is definitely wrong. End Scene The next day, after school, John finds Julie. John: Hey, Julie. What happened last night. Julie: You turned into Big Chill. John: But I didn’t choose him. Julie: Either way, you went around eating every metal thing in sight. Statues, bus stop signs, cars, tin cans. John: That does not sound like a problem with the watch itself. It sounds like a problem with Big Chill. Agg! (John cringes over in pain) Julie: John! What’s wrong? John: (in Big Chill’s voice) He isn’t here. (John then turns into Big Chill, without touching the Omnitrix, and flies off.) Julie: John! (Runs to her moped, driving after him. She picks up her cell phone, and makes a call.) Gwen, Julie. Big Chill’s on a rampage, and John’s lost control. I’m following him now. End Scene That evening, Kevin’s car pulls up in a canyon area, where Julie was waiting. Kevin and Gwen get out. Kevin: You say that Big Chill took control of John. Julie: Yeah. I don’t know what’s going on. Gwen: Whatever it is, we’ll help him. The three go down the canyon, and see a metal dome at the bottom. They see Big Chill throwing up melted metal onto the pile. Kevin: That’s gross. (Big Chill turns, having heard Kevin. He extends his wings, taking to the air.) Big Chill: Leave, now! Kevin: No can do, pal. (Absorbs metal from scrap on the ground, and charges in.) Big Chill flies at Kevin, tackling him to the ground and biting into him. Kevin: Ahhhh! Dude! (grabs and absorbs a rock. Big Chill gets off, choking.) Kevin gets up and punches Big Chill, and Big Chill goes into the air. Big Chill uses his freeze breath, but a mana shield forms around Kevin. Gwen: John! Snap out of it. Big Chill hisses at her, firing a freeze ray at her. Gwen raises a mana shield, then fires a mana stream, trapping Big Chill in a mana bubble. Kevin starts charging the metal dome. Big Chill: Stay away from there! Big Chill pulls the bubble apart, and flies after Kevin. He fires a freeze ray, which hits Kevin’s foot, causing him to trip. Gwen: Meena Goh! A beam of heat fires from Gwen’s hands, hitting and distracting Big Chill. Kevin breaks the ice keeping him down, and makes it to the dome. Kevin: Whatever this thing is, it’s the source of all this. (Kevin punches it, and green slime shoots out, hitting him.) Oh, man! Alien goo! Then, a light blue color bubble comes out of the slime, and it pops, revealing a baby Big Chill. Julie and Gwen come over. Julie: Aw. It’s adorable. More bubbles come out of the slime, all of them popping and releasing Big Chill babies. Big Chill flies over, landing next to them. The babies go and fly over his head. Big Chill: (pointing to each one as he goes) Arctic, Cyro, Shiver, Freeze, Glacia, Fringe, Fridge, and Frost. (The 8 babies then fly off into the sky. One of them comes back, flying by Big Chill. Big Chill opens his wings, slightly scaring it. It then flies up to Big Chill, and looks curiously at the Omnitrix symbol.) Go. (Raising his hand to touch it.) Join your siblings. (The baby then flies off to join the others. Once they were out of sight, Big Chill reverts.) John: (groans) What happened? (Sees the others staring) What are you staring at? Gwen: You just, you just Julie: Gave birth. John: Ha. (Sees the seriousness on their faces.) You’re kidding, right? Kevin: Nope. (Using a hand-held device.) Apparently, Necrofriggians, or Big Chill’s species, lay eggs once every 80 years or so. So the DNA sample in the Omnitrix reached that mark, and it was forced to get ready for reproduction. John: Honestly, I wish one of you would say this is a joke. Kevin: Don’t worry, I’ll joke about other things later. John: (sighs) Okay, I’m ready to go home now. Julie: Come on, John. I’ll take you home. Characters *John Smith *Julie Yamamoto *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin Aliens *Big Chill (x2) Spells *Meena Goh Trivia *Big Chill's reproductive instincts take over. *Big Chill named all his children. *Big Chill's species, Necrofriggian, is revealed. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10